


The Oasis

by yucee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, I really enjoy writing sexual tension so this was fun, M/M, Porn With Plot, Skinny Dipping, character development? in my fanfic? it's more likely than you think, heavily implied consent because that's my jam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucee/pseuds/yucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zant has a habit of retreating to an oasis to cool down. Once they're together, Ghirahim decides to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> in case it was somehow unclear, this is set between battle of the triforce and enduring resolve!
> 
> please consider this an apology for my inability to write in order. if you blink you might catch a spoiler or two for earlier parts in the story, but I highly doubt anybody would analyze my writing enough to pick up on it. also, please note that I've only played Legends, and I'm basing this entire story's plotline off the events in Legends!

The siege on Hyrule Castle had been a rousing success, of course, but not for a lack of Midna's pet repeatedly cheating. It seemed as if the three of them had gotten at least one shot at fighting him. Zant had mentioned it in passing, and Ghirahim had wholeheartedly agreed. He came at them again and again, as if they were fighting against the Goddesses themselves, but regardless, they had prevailed.

As a reward, Ganondorf had left them with the duties of looking after the Gerudo Desert while he claimed Hyrule Castle. Tactically, it made sense-- someone had to look after their base, and Ganondorf definitely couldn't trust the Lizalfos. It was a great honor to be sure, but it held its own share of problems. Problems which Zant hadn't quite yet addressed with his master.

To put it quite simply, Zant and his people weren’t made for deserts, much less harsh sunlight. While Ganondorf's magic had granted him the ability to exist outside of the Twilight Realm without being a mere shadow, his body couldn't acclimate to the temperature difference. Perhaps if he hadn’t worn so many layers he wouldn’t have as much trouble, but Zant refused to yield. It wasn’t his fault - his clothing was befitting of his title of king. They served a purpose. It just so happened that his master had made himself home in a desert. There was nothing he could do but adapt.

If Zant complained, there was the risk of Ganondorf's patience wearing thin. As it was, he had already caused enough of an inconvenience. However, if things continued as they were, one day he would inevitably pass out during battle. He had to endure, endure this utter torture until the wretched sun no longer bore down upon him.

After all, there was the slim chance of Ganondorf agreeing with him that the Twilight was far, far better and bearable. Zant clung onto that chance, as juvenile as it was. He had to. It would’ve possessed his entire being as well, but…

Ghirahim. He was currently watching him soak in oasis he’d found a day or so upon their master summoning them. Did he truly think he could sneak up on him? Did he truly believe he could sneak upon a being who thrived in the shadows, whose entire existence relied upon it?

Granted, Zant had dashed off into the night without telling him. Perhaps he should've provided a note of sorts, but it had been a particularly scorching day. This couldn't entirely be his fault, though.

As he was contemplating clearing his throat, Ghirahim moved first. Zant couldn't bring forth the slightest bit of shock as Ghirahim peeked at him from behind one of the dilapidated structures surrounding the oasis. Ghirahim had the nerve to wave, and Zant's disdain wavered, if only for a moment.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I was wondering if you would ever emerge from the shadows..." Zant sighed. "Did you really believe I would not know you were there?"

"No, I knew you would." Ghirahim gestured dismissively, as if that was all it would take for Zant's irritation to simmer away. "It's just I couldn't help but follow you." He really should have left some sort of note...

Zant really should have anticipated this.

“...Tell me, did you enjoy watching me?”

"Please, my sight in the dark isn't nearly as good as your own. Only by some miracle of the moonlight did I even make it here."

What exactly were his intentions?

"Ghirahim, you certainly have been rather...gracious in allowing me to take my time."

"Mm, yes.” Ghirahim tapped his forefinger finger against his cheek. “I relish our interactions far more when you reciprocate my actions rather than flinch. I enjoy them _even further_ when you lead."

Zant cleared his throat, and Ghirahim lowered his hand. “However, at the moment, I am unsure of if I am ready for anything...further.”

Ghirahim faltered before nodding. “Then, perhaps may I simply join you?" Before Zant could say anything else, he raised his hand. "However, you do know I'll have to strip as well, right?"

"Right, I suppose that would make sense... Allow me to--"

Before Zant could even finish his sentence, Ghirahim had snapped his fingers and rid himself of his clothing. Zant tried to be respectful and look away, but Ghirahim had a way of drawing his attention. Zant couldn’t help his gaze racing across Ghirahim’s body, up until-- What was _that?_

Ghirahim cleared his throat, and Zant grimaced as he met Ghirahim’s stare. “You know, Zant, it’s quite rude to stare. Not that I blame you!” Ghirahim positively preened as he ran a hand through his hair. “After all, I am quite impressive!”

“Ghirahim…” Zant’s voice was barely audible, and he nearly flinched at it. “What is that?”

“…What?” Ghirahim froze, and they shared a moment where Ghirahim’s gaze lost all its teasing.

“That between your legs.” Perhaps he ought to stop, but Zant’s tongue hadn’t quite caught up with his mind just yet. “It’s…” Oh no. “Um.”

Repulsive. The word was ‘repulsive’, but Zant held himself back from finishing; however, his tone apparently filled in the gaps. Ghirahim dropped his hand, and Zant drew in a sharp breath. And there it was.

“What now?”

“Um.”

“Zant, do speak up…”

Zant flushed all the way from his cheeks to his neck. The right words completely eluded him. He either had to be extremely blunt or extremely vague.

“Do…” Zant trailed off as he became aware of Ghirahim’s expression completely dropping. “Do all light dwellers have that?”

“Have _what?”_

“It's…” It’s impractical! It’s impractical and wrinkly and oddly shaped and–

Ghirahim’s voice broke his train of thought. “If I didn’t know any better, Zant, I’d think you wanted me to leave.”

How doesn’t it get in the way?

“You don’t have to leave...”

“Then, please, speak whatever's on your mind.”

“Are you sure?”

"I'm quite sure that I can handle whatever it is you have to say."

“...My question from before, then.”

“About all light dwellers or whatever having my sort of anatomy?”

“Ye..." Zant cleared his throat. "Yes. I do not mean to be rude, but--”

“But?”

Despite Ghirahim's piercing stare, Zant's question came out completely unfiltered, “...How do you move around?”

_“What.”_

“This...” Zant tried gathering himself, but perhaps he ought to quit while he was ahead. “This is why I didn’t want to continue saying anything!”

“It’s just...” Ghirahim sighed and brought a hand up to his face to massage his temples. “You’re quite peculiar. I’ve never had anyone ask me these sorts of questions before.”

“And I have never pictured any light dwellers naked before!”

A beat. Ghirahim actually fell silent, and his expression became near unreadable as he lowered his hand. Oh no, was it another cultural thing? Did he really have to explain that barely any of his people wore clothing like his own? Did he really have to explain that they were a status thing for some?

Really, was this the time or place?

“Really?”

“Why would I?” Why would he picture creatures he utterly reviled naked? “What point would there be in doing so?”

“Quite a few, actually, but I doubt you’d be interested in hearing them.” Ghirahim shrugged and dismissively shook his head. “So, would you like for me to walk around in order to sate your curiosity?”

“No, I’m quite all right!”

“Your tone...” Ghirahim’s expression softened as he leaned down. “Could it be that you’re embarrassed?”

“...Yes.” Zant tilted his head up and met Ghirahim’s stare, and Ghirahim exhaled through his nose as if he were holding back a giggle.

“Could it be that you believe that I’m expecting something similar in return?” Ghirahim continued, his voice reaching the sweet spot just between teasing and soothing.

“You don’t?”

“Not unless you’re ready, but you said you weren’t." Ghirahim rested his hands on his hips, but the motion lacked the slightest bit of seriousness due to him being naked. "And, anyway, with this kind of talk, I highly doubt I’ll get turned on tonight.”

Ah, terminology Zant didn't know. Ghirahim had been using a lot of that, and while Zant had been trying his best to catch up, this one completely flew over his head. What could it possibly mean? Zant studied Ghirahim's body language for a brief moment, but it yielded nothing.

"Do you mean to say that you are not...attracted to me anymore?"

Before Zant could even wallow, Ghirahim cupped his face. Zant immediately stilled as their eyes locked. Skilled thumbs rubbed along his ears, and he melted as Ghirahim leaned down to kiss him. His arms hung over Ghirahim's shoulders - a strange, once in a lifetime thing - as he received one of the softest kisses Ghirahim had ever given him.

It was so soft that their lips hardly touched at first. Soft, more like a butterfly kiss than an actual one. Zant found himself hungering for more regardless of Ghirahim's intentions. However, just as he meant to deepen it...

"You'll never get rid of me, dear Zant," Ghirahim said as he leaned back, "even if you can be _profoundly_ rude at times."

Something in Zant snapped, and he dragged Ghirahim back down by his shoulders and into another kiss. Ghirahim gasped and stumbled into the water, and his hands moved to clutch at Zant. However, they landed somewhere between Zant's waist and midsection. Zant squirmed, and Ghirahim's fingers twitched in rare opportunity.

As always, Ghirahim's fingers were cold. They were a pleasant and much needed sensation on his still far too hot body. Zant relaxed into Ghirahim's hold, and he could feel Ghirahim's shoulders fall in relief. Under normal circumstances he might have found Ghirahim's hands on his waist far too much, but he contentedly sighed against Ghirahim's lips.

Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Ghirahim's hands moved upwards, and his lips parted. Even though their knees brushed, he didn't push Ghirahim away. Aside from the kiss, Ghirahim's movements seemed uncharacteristically uncertain. Truthfully, light touching and deep kisses were all Zant could handle at the moment. Had Ghirahim's hands wandered lower, Zant definitely would have kicked him.

As he pulled back, Ghirahim muttered very lowly, so low that Zant almost didn’t catch it, “…Never mind.”

Zant dropped his hands and watched Ghirahim shift so that he was sitting across from him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Ghirahim said hurriedly. “Anyway, if you’re finding the desert heat too much, why not take a cold bath? Why come all the way out here?”

“Ghirahim, take a look around you, and not just at me.”

Ghirahim leaned forward and rested his chin on his laced fingers. “I don’t know why I should. I’ve been pondering how you look under your robes for the longest time.”

Zant inhaled sharply, and Ghirahim smiled back at him. “There will be other times!”

“Oh really?” Something about Ghirahim’s tone made Zant's heart skip, but Ghirahim didn’t push it. Much. “I’ll hold you to your word, then. Don’t expect me to keep from looking at you, though. You’re quite striking, especially under the moonlight.”

Wait.

"You said you couldn't see well in the dark."

"Well, it's far easier now, what with how closer we are. Your eyes paired with the moon work quite well in my favor. Did you know that they glow in the dark?"

Did that mean Ghirahim could also see the faint blush dusting his cheeks? "I do..."

Ghirahim maneuvered around and sat next to him.

“Ah…” Ghirahim’s tone was far too provocative to keep Zant from looking away from him for very long. When he did, he became very aware how close Ghirahim was, and his breath hitched in his throat. “I see what you mean. I’m guessing you’ve never seen the stars before?”

Ghirahim was so close that their legs nearly brushed, and Zant could hardly tear his eyes away. At his lack of response, Ghirahim looked over at him and shifted. Their arms brushed very briefly, and Zant’s fingers dug into his legs as he tried keeping still.

“No?”

Somehow, Zant was able to shake his head. “No, I have been coming here almost every night.”

"Almost.” Ghirahim shifted and their arms brushed again, but this time he didn’t lean back. “Am I to blame?”

“No, I came here the times you left me alone...”

“Hmm. Did you mind me following you this time around?”

Did he? Wasn’t it too soon to tell?

Zant took a deep breath before replying, “No...” No, he could manage more than that! “I do not...mind your company. It’s...” Another breath, and he eased into Ghirahim’s touch. “...nice. It’s nice.”

“Nice?”

“You feel...” This was positively ridiculous. Was that really the only word he come up with for how he was seeking out Ghirahim’s coldness? “...nice.”

"I do, then?” Ghirahim’s cheek brushed against Zant’s shoulder, and Zant had the urge to wrap an arm around Ghirahim’s waist. Ghirahim’s naked waist. “You know, if you're not fully cooled off yet, I just so happen to have an idea..."

Although, would there be much of a difference? Ghirahim’s clothing, unlike his own, was fairly skin tight, so all the times he’d touched him before...

“Zant? Are you listening?”

Hadn’t he done it already?

“Zant...”

Something cold brushed against his hand, and Zant nearly jumped as Ghirahim came back into focus. He gave Zant a bemused smile that softened once their fingers intertwined. Right, he shouldn’t be thinking about this now. It would be unfair to Ghirahim.

“I have a way of cooling you down, if you’ll allow me,” Ghirahim murmured against Zant’s shoulder. “You find my body temperature... _nice,_ correct?”

Zant huffed, but it immediately died off when Ghirahim pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “...Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not, I promise. I just want your full consent before I help.”

“Why? What would you be doing?”

“I would be touching you, but only in ways you would find comfortable. Because, you do like it when I touch you, right? Why not combine the two?”

Zant moved his head so he could meet Ghirahim’s stare. Ghirahim’s eyes were hooded, and his voice had just a hint of mischievousness, but that was rather common of him. Still, it made Zant’s chest tighten.

“As... As long as you listen to me.”

“I promise I will.”

Suddenly, the weight against Zant’s shoulder left, and Zant tensed at the loss. Right. Ghirahim was most certainly right. Ghirahim settled down in front of him and carefully placed his hands on Zant’s shoulders. Ghirahim leaned in, and Zant’s gaze flickered down to Ghirahim’s lips momentarily before snapping back to meet his eyes.

“Just to be sure, where can I touch you?”

Did that mean Ghirahim wasn’t going to kiss him?

“Nothing above the waist.”

If he wasn’t...

“Oh? Above?”

Zant whined as Ghirahim began massaging his shoulders, “Below! You know what I meant!”

“I know, I know. I just enjoy teasing you.”

If Ghirahim wasn’t going to do it, then Zant most certainly would. Zant bridged the space between them, and Ghirahim’s gentle laughter made his heart skip before they began kissing again. It was slower and lazier than any of their kisses before, yet it stirred something in Zant’s chest.

While Ghirahim’s fingers worked at his shoulders, Zant sighed into the kiss, warm tingles filling him all the way from his lips to his toes. True, Ghirahim’s touches did cool him, but kissing would always be different. Maybe if this were one of the first times they kissed nervousness would be more prevalent, but Ghirahim had taught him well. As it was, Ghirahim had completely set him at ease.

Ghirahim’s tongue languidly traced along Zant’s bottom lip, and he nearly swallowed a moan. Zant parted his lips, and Ghirahim took his time both with his hands in his tongue. If this Ghirahim’s attempt at getting him to relax, he’d most assuredly succeeded. He had most assuredly succeeded, and Zant was blissfully compliant as he wrapped his arms around Ghirahim.

However, with each and every pop and aching muscle soothed, Zant found the aching in his chest worsening. It especially worsened with the way Ghirahim’s tongue carefully danced along his sharp teeth. It took Zant a bit of control to keep from biting down, but once he’d gotten used to it, he sucked on Ghirahim’s tongue and wrenched a low moan from him.

Far too soon, focusing on the kiss became far too difficult, and as if sensing this, Ghirahim pulled back. Zant couldn’t even express the slightest bit of disgust at the saliva connecting their lips. He dully licked at his own and noted how Ghirahim’s lipstick had yet to smear. How was that possible?

Ghirahim’s mouth was moving, but Zant could hardly catch what he was saying until a sentence later. "...Tell me if it becomes too much for you, and I'll stop."

Zant could only muster up a light hum in response.

Ghirahim licked a long stripe from Zant's collarbone to his chin. It snapped Zant back out his haze, and just as he was about to protest, Ghirahim blew cold air along his neck. Zant inhaled sharply as a cold chill ran right through him, and paired with Ghirahim’s continuously working fingers, his loud moan shocked the both of them. Although, Ghirahim responded with a giggle and another wet kiss right beneath his ear.

“What an enthusiastic reaction...,” Ghirahim murmured against his ear. His breath sent more tingles down Zant’s spine. “Tell me, Zant, are you turned on right now? Is that why your runes are beginning to glow?”

Wait, his runes were glowing?

And again with that phrase. Zant leaned back as far as possible and caught Ghirahim’s inquisitive grin. “If…” He trailed off as Ghirahim found a particularly aching knot. “If you’re asking if I’m attracted to you or not, I am...” Did Ghirahim really think he’d allow just anyone to be this close to him? “I thought you knew that...? Did I do something wrong?”

“I know you’re attracted to me, dear Zant, and you did nothing wrong.” Ghirahim’s fingers dug into the small of his back, technically not below his waist. “Hmm. I don’t know if I should bother explaining the meaning of that to you just yet.”

And that snapped Zant out of his embarrassing stupor.

"Ghirahim, if you dare treat me like a child after all this time..." But Zant's voice broke off into a weak moan. Ghirahim was pressing a kiss on the side of his neck, and his fingers had just worked out a particularly large knot in the middle of his back. The fact he could even string words together was quite commendable in and of itself.

"Oh, Zant, I wouldn't dare imagine treating you like a child."

"You're deliberately holding something back from me...” Zant’s breathing stuttered as he tried holding back a whine. “How is that not coddling me?"

"Oh, Zant..." Something in Ghirahim's tone took a slight edge, and his fingers had stopped. "My dear, dearest Zant..." And Ghirahim's tone, while borderline playful, was still deep enough to make Zant's ears dip. "Do you happen to know what a double entendre is?"

"A double what?"

"Zant..." Ghirahim sighed and rested his forehead against Zant's collarbone. "Ah, I should have anticipated this... Perhaps I should go."

Just as Ghirahim was pulling away, Zant dragged him back. Their knees brushed, and Ghirahim gasped so emphatically that it shook his whole body.

“Ghirahim? Are you sure I didn’t do anything wrong?”

A deep unearthly noise left Ghirahim, and once again he bowed his head. "No, no, no. I'm feeling this way _because_ I'm undoubtedly, insufferably attracted to you. And as such I...have caused a bit of a problem for myself.”

“How is you being attracted to me a problem?"

“That isn't what I meant in the slightest," Ghirahim said, his tone measured. "I just...need to draw myself away for a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“Why?”

"Zant, please, you're not to blame. I had..." Ghirahim's voice died off into a sigh before continuing, "...a sneaking suspicion that you weren't interested in me in that fashion, but I foolishly still wished to confirm it."

"Ghirahim, I already told you that I'm attracted to you!"

"Sexually. I mean _sexually,_ Zant!”

Oh. _Oh!_ How could he possibly allow himself to be so dense?

Zant moved his hands up to the highest part of Ghirahim's body that Ghirahim permitted him to touch- his shoulders.

"Ghirahim... Truthfully, I have never been interested in anyone like that." Ghirahim's fingers withdrew, and Zant’s back tingled in loss, but he wasn't stopping. "However, you have brought about some strange and rather...intense feelings. I have enjoyed everything you have done tonight."

That was enough for Ghirahim to lift his head and meet Zant's eyes. "Truthfully?"

What was it that Ghirahim had said one time? Actions speak louder?

Zant's fingers brushed slightly higher than they were allowed, ghost touches upon Ghirahim's chin before drawing back just as quickly. It was just enough that he tilted Ghirahim's face upwards, and that was all it took for them to be kissing again. In one fluid motion, Ghirahim surged forward and kissed him back with a fervor that left him reeling.

Something cold was pressing against his chest, and a heavy weight was on his lap-- Ghirahim. It was Ghirahim. Zant's hands moved and settled at Ghirahim's waist, and Ghirahim responded by cupping his face and drawing his fingers in circles. Ghirahim's thumbs rubbed along his ears, and Zant lost control over the kiss and became a purring mess.

When they parted, Ghirahim's voice took an edge Zant had never heard before. "Zant...” Ghirahim said his name with equal reverence and possessiveness. “My dearest apologies, but I'm losing every last bit of my control. If you’re not okay with us progressing further, it really would be best if you permit me to...take care of myself.”

It took a bit for what Ghirahim said to register, but when it did, Zant mumbled in bewilderment, “Ghirahim, we _can't_ go further.”

  
_“What?"_  Upon seeing Zant flinch, Ghirahim gently petted his face in apology. "…Oh, dear Zant, my apologies for losing my cool. Please understand--”

“Not…here. Not _here.”_

“Oh, you mean in the oasis itself? A little water never hurt anyone!”

“We _are not_ ruining the oasis water!”

“Well then, where do you suggest we go?”

Even while holding Ghirahim firmly by the hips, he still managed to roll them just slightly. Zant gasped- Ghirahim had angled his hips just enough that his dick rubbed along the slit between his legs. As repulsive as he'd initially found that part of Ghirahim, he'd managed to align himself perfectly. Zant's toes curled as he just barely held himself together. Confused, Ghirahim leaned back before experimentally rocking his hips again. Zant couldn't stop his utterly obscene groan in return.

However, Ghirahim's voice immediately brought him back down. “What…? What do you even have down there?”

“Ghirahim–!”

Before Zant could stop him, Ghirahim dropped down into the water. He squirmed, but Ghirahim wasn’t having any of it. Zant nearly jumped as Ghirahim's hands snapped to his inner thighs and effectively pushed them apart. He angled his face for further inspection, and Zant watched with his fingers covering his mouth as the glowing teal runes running along his body lit up Ghirahim’s face. Shameful, absolutely positively shameful. They had to get out of the water this instant!

Right as Ghirahim was running his tongue along the slit, Zant wedged a leg between them. Ghirahim came back up, but his fingers pressed where his mouth had left. Zant bit at his bottom lip in an attempt to keep himself from rolling against Ghirahim’s fingers. He reached down and grabbed Ghirahim's wrist, but he didn't jerk his arm away.

Ghirahim made no other attempts, but his fingers still remained in their place, taunting him. In an attempt to keep himself steady, Zant rested his other arm on Ghirahim's shoulders and screwed his eyes shut.

“Zant..." Zant peeked at Ghirahim with one eye and found Ghirahim was frowning at him. “If you don’t want to do this, all you need to do is tell me. I already said I could take care of myself.”

“I do, I do, just… Let me think for a second!”

“You know, truthfully, this puts a damper on my fantasies, but for you, I'm more than willing to adapt.”

Zant opened his eyes, and he leaned back, the arm draped over Ghirahim's shoulders growing slack. Fantasies. Plural. Not just one, but Ghirahim had _multiple_ thoughts like this about him. Ghirahim gave him a devious smile in return. Just how much had he planned? Just how much had he supposedly foiled?

“What?”

“I should’ve picked it up at your reaction at my own nethers, but somehow it slipped my mind. But, you see, right now I’m so riled up that–” Ghirahim trailed off as one of Zant’s prehensile cocks gingerly wrapped around his fingers. “…Oh. _Oh._ Oh, never mind, I can definitely work with this!”

Zant whined, and Ghirahim responded by squeezing. They couldn’t possibly continue without Zant associating the water with something impure!

“Ghirahim, we need to _move_...”

“…You’re uncomfortable, aren’t you?" Yet Ghirahim continued teasing him, his thumb drawing up and down. "I’ve crossed the line, haven’t I?" He didn't sound the slightest apologetic, either. Was he egging him on? "Or is it that you want to lead instead?”

“Three,” Zant managed to choke out.

“What? Could it possibly be that you have _three_ –”

“All three of those!”

"Ah... So you want to lead?"

" _Yes_ ," Zant hissed, his self-control faltering even further as Ghirahim rubbed his thumb in a circle.

Zant glanced down between them and grimaced. The water was slowly beginning to change color due to both of their shameful...excretions. Though, it was mostly Zant’s fault- his kind tended to have a teal motif everywhere. It was absolutely foul, and here Ghirahim was just teasing him without realizing the consequences! ...Or perhaps he did?

"Well, I'll leave it up to you, then."

Ghirahim drew his hand back, and Zant watched as he licked his fingers clean. He had to nerve to moan appreciatively. Oh, no, he knew. Ghirahim definitely knew the kind of effect he was having! He bit at his bottom lip as Ghirahim drew his hips in a slow circle, only to have one of Zant's dicks begin to wrap around his own. When Ghirahim met his stare in irritated lust, Zant's breath hitched in his throat.

"You're doing this deliberately. You're _deliberately_ stalling, when you know how much I--"

"No, I'm not! I can't control--"

With a low growl, Ghirahim snapped his fingers. They landed somewhere around the bushes. Conveniently, Ghirahim was laying down on the grass, and Zant was between his legs, their position nearly transferring over. The only difference aside from Ghirahim laying down was that Zant's dick had retreated in the chaos. Ghirahim cupped Zant's face and dragged him down into another kiss before he could even recover.

Had he completely disregarded Zant’s need to lead? Zant huffed into the kiss before giving in, his arms moving to cage Ghirahim’s head. Not that he needed to- Ghirahim was clearly his for the taking. He’d made that abundantly clear with how he wrapped his legs around his waist and dug his heels into the small of his back.

The second their tongues met, Zant jerked back. Ghirahim attempted to chase after him, but Zant angled his face so that Ghirahim’s lips brushed against his ear instead.

“...Ugh.” Zant tried his hardest to sound disgusted, but it was difficult with Ghirahim drawing his teeth over the outer shell of his ear. “Disgusting... Why would you kiss me directly after doing that?”

Instead of biting down on his ear like Zant had half anticipated, Ghirahim began laughing. “You really want to focus on that  _right now?!”_

“It’s disgusting, though! I could have lived without ever knowing what I taste like!”

“Oh, _please!”_ Despite his sarcasm, Ghirahim’s voice still had a desperate pang to it. “You’re really going to focus on that when _this whole time_ I’ve been trying my hardest to get you to lead?”

"Ghirahim... Are you by chance begging?"

"If that's what it takes for you to touch me, then so be it!"

Zant had his turn at laughing, but his laughter wasn't nearly as mocking. Ghirahim's hands moved downward, making as if he'd choke Zant; however, they did little but scratch underneath his jaw. Zant's laughter died down into just barely there purring.

"The fact  _I've_ reduced a demon lord such as yourself into this state..."

"Zant, if you're really doubting how much I want you..." Ghirahim moved his hands upwards and gently ran them through Zant's hair. "Throughout my entire existence, I've never wanted  _anybody_ as much as I want you right now."

Anybody.  _Anybody?_

"Zant..." Ghirahim leaned back. "I want you."

How?

"I  _want_ you," Ghirahim repeated again as he pressed a kiss to Zant's heat pits.

Someone like Ghirahim could easily get anyone he so wanted, so how come he chose him?

"I want  _you_ ," he continued as he pressed another to Zant's nose.

Zant trembled and for both their sakes did his best to keep from crying. His hands twitched and curled into the sand as another shudder overtook him. Ghirahim's touches were far too gentle and tame compared to only a few minutes before. Firm, yet gentle, and exactly what Zant needed.

" _I want you_ ," Ghirahim desperately whispered as he kissed the sensitive glowing runes on Zant's forehead.

Ghirahim was exactly what he needed.

Zant took in a shaky breath as their eyes locked. Ghirahim's warm brown eyes pleaded with his own, breaking the deceitful haze that threatened to take him over. They brought him back to the time Ghirahim had brought him untainted chocolates in the form of an apology.

"I..."

How had he even gone this long without Ghirahim?

“…I love you,” Zant interrupted before cupping Ghirahim's face and kissing him.

Ghirahim’s cheeks were blissfully soft and smooth against his fingertips. They weren’t quite as soft as his lips, but they still invited him. Ghirahim made a sound that was a mix of a gasp and a sigh before his body slackened. Then almost immediately his fingers curled through Zant’s hair and he was kissing back with shocking ferocity.

This time Zant paid little mind to any aftertaste on Ghirahim’s tongue. He was right- it didn’t matter much in the grand scheme of things. Instead, Zant zeroed in on Ghirahim’s legs tightening around him and desperately dragging him closer, close enough that their chests were touching. He zeroed in Ghirahim’s tongue sliding along his own, the little moan he gave as Zant’s hand brushed through his hair. He zeroed in on the jolt that shook Ghirahim as both Zant’s dicks wrapped around his.

Everything boiled down to Ghirahim and Ghirahim alone.

It boiled down to how Ghirahim’s arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, as if anchoring him in place, as if he expected for Zant to stop. It boiled down to his gasp at Zant rubbing his heat pits across his cheek, how his fingers dug into his shoulders. Ghirahim’s urgency poured off him in waves, and Zant could feel himself drowning in the tide.

When Ghirahim’s hands snapped back to Zant’s face and brought him back into another kiss, it hit him. Until very recently, Ghirahim had been holding himself back. What for, though? Was it embarrassing? What was so embarrassing about being open and honest? 

Ghirahim’s hands moved steadily downward, brushing against Zant’s nape as he deepened the kiss. They moved down to clutching his shoulders as Zant focused on trying to control his dicks. No such luck. They did as they pleased, squeezing and coating Ghirahim’s dick until he was less of an active participant in the kiss and more of an obscene moaning mess.

Most of the control shifted in Zant's favor, and Ghirahim's main input was rocking his hips while Zant's dicks wrapped, Ghirahim's dick trapped between them. Perhaps he ought to trust them to do their own thing, because this was the first time Zant had ever seen Ghirahim in such a state. Ghirahim's breath skittered across his lips, and Zant could swear he heard him uncharacteristically whine.

Zant leaned back, and this time Ghirahim didn’t chase after him. Rather, he seemed more focused on moving. His hips stuttered, and Zant watched in awe as Ghirahim's hair slid back from his face. He watched in rapt fascination as Ghirahim screwed his eyes shut in concentration. For someone who didn't need to breathe, each motion drew more and more obscene gasps until Zant was biting his bottom lip in return. 

He wanted to pepper Ghirahim's face in kisses, to swallow his gasps whole, but he could only do one of those things. He could only do one of those things, and Ghirahim... Seeing Ghirahim in such a state was such a rare treat that he swallowed his own instead.

Zant leaned back down and rubbed his heat pits along Ghirahim’s cheek once more, but this time Ghirahim paid him no heed. How far could he go before he brought Ghirahim back down? Would it be considered taking advantage of Ghirahim if he kissed the diamond underneath his eye? Why would showing his brimming unbridled love ever be a bad thing?

Zant chanced kissing Ghirahim’s cheek- the right side, not the usually covered side. He kissed until he reached Ghirahim’s ear, and suddenly Ghirahim’s arms tightened around him. He stopped just as his teeth barely grazed over Ghirahim’s ear; however, Ghirahim wasn’t as kind. He bit Zant’s ear harder than Zant ever would have bitten his. Even though Zant jerked so that he could pull back, Ghirahim held him in place.

“Ow!”

Ghirahim's response was a low, near growl that nearly ripped everything from his head. Still, Zant stilled as he felt something warm slide down his neck. The tell-tale prickling told him one thing- it was blood. It was blood! Ghirahim had actually bitten him so hard that he had drawn blood!

“That hu–”

Ghirahim cut him off by lapping away the blood and pressing warm kisses to his neck. Zant's voice died into a conflicted moan. Each kiss sent a slight shock right through him, each softer than the last. They were almost certainly an apology. Ghirahim's breathless laughter tickled at his ear before he leaned in and began sucking at the wound he'd inflicted. And, just like that, Zant lost any bit of control.

One of Ghirahim’s hands sought after one of his own, and Zant tried threading their fingers, but Ghirahim wouldn’t let him. Zant couldn’t glance down between them due to Ghirahim’s urgency, but he could faintly tell- Ghirahim was definitely trying to guide him again. Ghirahim was guiding Zant’s fingers underneath him, but Zant wasn’t nearly as compliant. He clutched Ghirahim’s hand instead.

“Ghirahim…? What are you doing?”

“I need you.”

“I am yours...”

“No, I need you to fuck me!”

Zant’s eyes snapped back to Ghirahim’s face. In his silence, he took note of Ghirahim’s flushed cheeks, bright red lips stained with his blood, mussed hair, and nearly blown out pupils. Between getting used to doing much more than simply kissing Ghirahim and getting more intimately acquainted with him… It was far too important to happen outside, much less when Ghirahim hadn't said he loved him back. It was something extraordinarily special, and as much as he could read into Ghirahim's actions...

“I’m not ready for that,” Zant admitted and winced as Ghirahim stilled.

Understanding flashed over Ghirahim’s face, as if he'd remembered his promise. “That’s... That’s fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Zant said before moving and kissing Ghirahim’s neck.

Ghirahim responded with a throaty moan, and his left hand drew soft circles across Zant’s shoulder blades. Ghirahim released Zant’s hand, but Zant didn’t pull it back. Instead, he wedged it between them and gingerly wrapped his fingers around the both of them. He didn’t even get to more than that before a strangled, much more genuine noise left Ghirahim, so visceral and guttural that Zant could feel it against lips.

Zant leaned back and glanced between them. His hand was sticky, but not entirely with his own fluids. In stunned silence, he looked back over at Ghirahim, whose hands now covered his face in shame. Zant gave him another squeeze out of curiosity, and Ghirahim whined, his legs’ once vice grip around Zant’s waist slackening.

“Did you just…?”

“You…” Ghirahim parted his fingers, and shame completely drenched his voice. “You took far too long! Don’t look at me like that!”

Zant couldn’t hold back his laughter in time. In his shock, he hadn’t quite released Ghirahim with his dicks or his hand. They continued to squeeze, as he wasn’t quite done yet. Ghirahim’s legs quaked around him, and his heels dug into Zant’s lower back with much fouler intent.

Then almost as suddenly as Ghirahim’s legs had slackened, they wrapped around Zant again. With a yelp, Zant was on his back with Ghirahim straddling his hips. Zant’s hand released Ghirahim’s dick in shock, but again, his dicks’ grip remained, albeit less enthusiastic. Ghirahim hovered over him, more demon than lover, and more furious than Zant had ever seen him. It might’ve been frightening if not for the moonlight playing across his skin. If Ghirahim had meant to intimidate him, he’d most assuredly failed.

Zant attempted to sit up, but Ghirahim’s hands slammed down on his chest. Sand threatened to envelop them both, but Zant paid more attention to how Ghirahim’s hands wandered down his chest, tracing each and every glowing rune. Still, it wasn’t enough, and Ghirahim’s growl told him full well he hadn’t expected his endurance.

“Ghirahim...?”

“And you… You’re  _still_ turned on! I can’t believe this!”

“Ghirahim…”

“This… This is just fine, though, because I’ve been dying to know how you taste anyway!”

“Ghirahim--!”

With some coaxing, Ghirahim managed to free himself and settled between Zant’s legs. He parted them so that Zant's legs rested on his shoulders, and Zant raised up just in time to watch Ghirahim nip at the inside of his thigh. His legs trembled, but it just wasn’t enough, even with Ghirahim sucking so close to one of his dicks. Wait, was Ghirahim purposefully neglecting him?

Another one, and Zant was whimpering. Ghirahim had just barely pricked his skin, but he was licking around it, his tongue massaging until pained ebbed into pleasure. Zant’s fingers curled and uncurled, and the unyielding sand definitely didn’t seem a viable option for him to hold onto. Neither did the grass.

He reached out to touch Ghirahim’s head, but it was with the hand still dripping with Ghirahim’s c…

“Um…”

“What is it?”

“My hand…”

“I like your hands...”

“N-No, I mean…" Zant couldn't even bear glancing at the hand in particular. True, he could use the other, but... "Your…" It would still be a problem. "Well…”

Ghirahim sighed against Zant’s inner thigh. “Perhaps you could use the oasis water?”

“Absolutely not!”

“How about the grass, then?”

Zant dropped his hand, and Ghirahim watched him, completely unamused. Zant looked away out of pure embarrassment alone, and Ghirahim apparently took that as a sign to get back to whatever he was doing. As Zant was reaching over and grabbing some grass, Ghirahim decided to nip another spot on Zant’s inner thigh, again maddeningly close to one of his dicks. Zant’s legs twitched, and his heels dug into Ghirahim’s shoulder as he hastily cleaned his hand.

To his horror, the right one rubbed across Ghirahim’s cheek. Ghirahim glanced up at him, and Zant couldn’t contain a mortified squeak. Teal goo dripped down Ghirahim’s cheek, and Zant wanted the sand to swallow him up then and there. His shameful lack of self-control was so unbefitting of a king–

Ghirahim hummed against Zant’s inner thigh, breaking him free of the madness clawing at him. Instead of jerking back in pure disgust like Zant had anticipated, Ghirahim gathered up the goo with a finger and brought it to his mouth. Zant gasped, and the predatory look in Ghirahim’s eyes brought shivers down his spine. Despite all his teasing, there was an edge, a fire in his eyes that made Zant's breathing falter. Still, it wasn’t enough.

It wasn't enough, and so Ghirahim's attention shot back downwards almost in frustration. It wasn't enough, despite Ghirahim's fingers futily running along his sheath. It wasn't enough-- Wait... Was he looking for something?

Once his hand was clean, Zant lightly touched the top of Ghirahim's head. Ghirahim gave little indication of discomfort, so he ran it through Ghirahim's hair. Soft, despite him dropping into the water. Still...

“What…" Zant struggled to make his vocal cords do anything besides produce a moan, but he managed. "What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for the third one,” Ghirahim said as his fingers skipped around Zant's dicks.

Zant had the urge to kick Ghirahim away yet also to draw him closer until he was no longer able to ignore him. One of his legs twitched, and the hand carding through Ghirahim’s hair subtly tugged. What had he done to deserve this?

“Third…?”

Ghirahim spared him a glance. “You said there were three–”

Zant groaned, but this time it was out of contempt. “I don’t…" His breathing stuttered as the back of Ghirahim's hand just barely grazed one of his dicks. His voice bubbled forth, equally desperate and furious, "I don’t have three, I have two!”

“Oh…”

“Why do you sound so disappointed?!” That was one more than what Ghirahim had!

“I was just thinking of how great it would be…” Ghirahim trailed off with a thoughtful hum. “Never mind, it isn’t too much of a loss.”

“A loss _how_ –” Zant’s voice broke off into a strangled moan as Ghirahim wrapped his hands around Zant’s dicks- one in each hand.

Zant’s hips rolled forward, but immediately after Ghirahim dug his arms thoroughly against his legs and pinned his lower body. Still, Ghirahim failed to do much else, as if he were waiting... Was he waiting? Normally Zant was well above begging, but Ghirahim had a way of coercing things out of him.

"Ghirahim, please!"

"Hmm?"

"Please stop teasing me!"

"Mm... That expression you're making looks quite good on you..."

"Please..."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Despite Zant's begging, Ghirahim released one of his dicks. Zant couldn't prevent himself from whining pathetically, nor could he prevent the released dick from prodding against Ghirahim's cheek. He tried protesting, but his voice erupted into a near scream as Ghirahim licked a long stripe from his sheath to the top of one of his dicks. Zant covered his mouth with his other hand, and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. Ghirahim made a sound so positively lewd that Zant's hips jerked in response.

Quite naturally, Zant expected Ghirahim to stop messing with him, but no. Instead, Ghirahim only pressed light kisses afterwards. Frustrated tears clouded Zant's vision, but he could just make out Ghirahim's jagged grin. Well, that was just splendid. At least one of them was entertained!

"Now, now..."

"Ghirahim..." Zant's voice was trapped between being a growl yet a whine all at once.

"Now, now, there's no need to hold your voice back."

"Ghirahim, so help me... I--"

And Ghirahim chose that moment to wrap his tongue around the tip of his dick. Zant clamped his hand down on his mouth in order to muffle his scream, and Ghirahim tsk'd at him. Zant inhaled sharply, his voice bordering on a pathetic sob, and Ghirahim's arms once again fought to keep his hips from moving. Naturally, Zant's physical strength paled in comparison to Ghirahim's own, so he fell victim to Ghirahim's pace. Only out of sheer politeness did he keep himself from taking control of things back via magic-- that and his insufferable need. Yes, insufferable seemed a sufficient enough way of putting it.

Insufferably, when Ghirahim took even one of Zant's dicks into his mouth, another, less muffled scream escaped him. Undoubtedly, Zant's cheeks flushed out of pure shame, but he lost himself to the sensation of Ghirahim moving his tongue. He pushed against his dick, as if adjusting or gauging the weight of it. Zant's dick fought back almost instinctively, wrapping and twirling around Ghirahim's tongue. Zant bit the crook between his thumb and forefinger in desperation, but even that wasn't enough to fully muffle a screech at Ghirahim detangling himself.

Once again, Zant's pleasure bubbled away into frustration. It teetered on the edge, a tightness in his stomach that Ghirahim kept nearly undoing. However, it waned as he caught Ghirahim coughing.

"...You're lucky I don't have a gag reflex or the need to breathe."

"If you don't, then why did you stop?"

"Well, you surprised me. I'm unused to having anything writhing in my mouth, much less wrap around my tongue..."

"...Oh." Zant blinked, and Ghirahim came back into focus. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. As I said, had I been anyone else...there would have been problems."

That posed something Zant hadn't quite wondered about- whether or not he would love Ghirahim if he weren't a sword spirit or a demon. A question he couldn't quite wonder about for too long, because Ghirahim alternated his attention to his other dick. With the majority of his anger gone, Zant licked at his bottom lip and tried his hardest to control the dick Ghirahim was now taking into his mouth. Of course, it was to of no avail. The hand that had been tugging at Ghirahim's hair slackened, and he shakily petted Ghirahim's head in apology. Ghirahim responded by massaging Zant's dick with his tongue and drawing a loud moan from him, a moan so loud it would have echoed.

Ghirahim rumbled presumably with laughter, but Zant focused more on the vibration itself. He whimpered again- his other unattended dick was needily prodding at Ghirahim's cheek. Zant did his best to convey his embarrassment, but Ghirahim was far too focused. Though, his tongue had stopped drawing maddening circles, and he had taken to letting Zant's dick writhe in his mouth. Why? Had he messed up again? And, to his dismay, Ghirahim drew back, but the look in his eyes was more inquisitive than he'd seen before. Zant bit back his frustration once again. He had to trust in whatever Ghirahim was doing.

"Can you make them wrap around each other like you did with mine?"

"I..." Zant tried to catch his voice, but it still came out as a wavering mess. "I suppose? But...surely you didn't miss how I can't control them?"

"Yes, yes, I know you'd never be so rude to me, but I happen to have an idea."

Due to him being nearly long gone, Zant's only response was a pathetic whimper. The lack of contact should've started bringing him down, but Ghirahim's gaze kept him at an almost comfortable haze, a warmness licking up his belly-- Was that why Ghirahim was actually breathing?

"If you can manage to do that, I can take them both in my mouth. Can you try for me?"

"Ye..." To his embarrassment, Zant's voice cracked and waned, but Ghirahim's gaze remained the same. "Yes, I'll try..."

"If you want, I could help?"

Ghirahim lightly touched his dicks, not teasingly, but in guidance. Zant watched as Ghirahim tried coaxing them around each other, and to Zant's surprise, they actually obeyed. Although Zant couldn't be sure for however long that would be, Ghirahim's triumphant smile had effectively soothed him. Zant immediately looked away and choked back surprised laughter. It was way too much. He couldn't allow himself to come undone over Ghirahim smiling of all things!

It was almost as if Ghirahim had mastered Zant's often violent mood swings, because all the rage from before completely shifted. It shifted to something completely different, something Zant couldn't fully understand until recently. Love, adoration, affection- these were all feelings Zant never thought he'd feel towards anyone. Yet Ghirahim made things feel so simple, so natural-- Zant had to fight back yet another laugh. It tickled the back of his throat, and he masked it with a whine--

A whine that Ghirahim thankfully glossed over. Ghirahim finally granted Zant some semblance of kindness in the form of actually touching him for real. He wrapped his fingers around both his entwined dicks and pumped them, as if he was testing if they would stay together. Remarkably, they actually did, although they were far more rigid than before, throbbing with the promise of near release. No, not yet.

Ghirahim glanced up at him one more time before leaning forward and slowly taking Zant's dicks into his mouth. Zant's toes curled and his legs trembled, and just as Ghirahim obeyed his wishes, Zant obeyed Ghirahim's own. The hand he'd been using to muffle himself fell to rest against his chest.

"[I love you,]" Zant mumbled as Ghirahim opened his mouth further to take in his entwined dicks.

Of course it was going to fly right over Ghirahim's head, but Zant couldn't hold back his native tongue pouring from his lips. Ghirahim made no indication of understanding and hummed instead. The vibrations gave Zant's hips a little jolt, and he could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth. He swallowed, and Ghirahim did something similar, hollowing his cheeks. After that, all of Zant's efforts to keep his saliva in his mouth were absolutely futile.

"[I...love you,]" Zant attempted to say through a mouth full of saliva.

Ghirahim's iron grip on his lower body vanished, and one of Ghirahim's hands sought after his own again. Zant accepted and just barely bit back a sob. Ghirahim threaded their fingers, and his thumb rubbed light circles across the back of Zant's hand. Zant's body gave another jolt, but he couldn't lose it over such a simple action, could he? Ghirahim's other hand traced over the glowing runes decorating his entire body.

Ghirahim's touches felt like white hot fire, so much that Zant's hips jerked forward when Ghirahim's fingers drew across one of his nipples. Upon receiving no resistance, Zant moved again. Without being able to muffle himself, Zant's voice rang free, a series of messy incoherent noises, all while Ghirahim squeezed his hand, perhaps for leverage.

"[I...]" Zant's voice broke off into a breathless laughing fit. Ghirahim hummed in inquiry, but Zant tilted his head back and avoided his stare. Oh, if only Ghirahim understood the nonsense he was babbling. "[...l-love you...]"

Zant had the urge to cover his face with his hand and muffle himself again. Every part of him burned and pulsed, and he near instinctively needed to hide his shame. Wait, he had another hand! The hand that had been petting Ghirahim's head retreated, but before he could cover his face, Ghirahim's other hand claimed it. Zant's hips jerked again in protest, and he met Ghirahim's stare, but Ghirahim was far too blurry-- With a shaky gasp, it finally occurred to Zant that he was sobbing on top of it.

Clearly Ghirahim was using Zant's hands for leverage, as an advantage for him to bob his head back and forth with Zant's uncertain jerky movements. Zant's voice cracked, and once again he was laughing, now all too aware of the tears streaming down his face. He was all too aware of the warmness of Ghirahim's mouth and heat enveloping, entrapping him as his hips arched and fell. Ghirahim's arms digging so roughly into his legs and hips had resulted in them turning into jelly, and even while granted free reign, they twitched and disobeyed.

They twitched and disobeyed, and that granted Ghirahim complete control once more. Zant's body thrummed in overstimulation, yet even as Ghirahim's throat tightened around him, he couldn't reach it. It was as if Ghirahim had trained his body to hold on at least as three times as longer than it should have. This time, however, Ghirahim wasn't pulling back to let him come down. This time, Ghirahim was moving with a sense of purpose, a near sense of desperation for Zant to reach his own release. 

How nice of him.

"[I...]" Zant's voice trembled and shook, just as his hips, just as his entire being. It culminated into a cry, one so loud it would've alerted the entire desert of their location. "[...love you--!]" 

Zant gripped Ghirahim's hands so tightly that he would've broken his fingers, but Ghirahim just squeezed back, albeit gentler. One, two, three, and finally four thrusts, and Zant had reached it. He tilted his head back, and Ghirahim tilted his head forward as Zant pulsed in his mouth. Ghirahim remained as he was, despite the ability to pull back. Ghirahim sucked until Zant had nothing left to give, until Zant was nothing more than tears.

Ghirahim pulled back with a slight pop, and Zant giggled breathlessly at the sound before Ghirahim filled his blurred vision. He couldn't say much, as he was riding out the aftershocks, but Ghirahim was kissing the corner of his chin. Zant sighed as Ghirahim peppered his chin and cheeks with kisses-- Was he respecting Zant's wishes of not wanting to taste himself?

"You're cute."

Zant tried protesting that a king shouldn't be cute, but his body and vocal cords were mere putty. The most he could produce was a groan in discontent, and all that did was make Ghirahim laugh. Slowly, he could feel his grip on Ghirahim's hands fading along with his consciousness. Slowly, Ghirahim released his hands, but Zant whined and blindly chased after them. This earned him a kiss near the corner of his lips.

"Now, now, we can't possibly hold hands forever."

"But..."

But why not? At least, why not until Zant passed out? The blurriness in his vision told him it wouldn't even be much longer. And, that way, in Zant's mind, they would always be connected-- How absurdly silly. How absurdly silly was it that the very first time they held hands rendered him speechless and now... Now he actively sought them out, and for some reason Ghirahim obliged him. Ghirahim obliged him with another kiss, this time to his forehead. Zant sighed and could barely register Ghirahim's fingers loosely threading through his.

As Zant could feel his consciousness slipping away from him, he was able to catch Ghirahim murmuring in delight, "If you keep up that kind of stamina next time, I'll be quite pleased."

 

 

Zant couldn't quite be sure how much time had passed before he regained consciousness. All he knew was there was something comfortably familiar with how Ghirahim filled his vision. There was a vague sense of familiarity as Ghirahim became less of a blurry shape, one that warmed not only his chest but his face. Or perhaps it was leftover feelings from when he had lost consciousness. Who knows?

As such, Zant couldn't even be embarrassed about passing out.

"Zant, come back to me. As flattered as I am, it would be unwise for you to fall asleep here."

"Ghirahim..." To his embarrassment, Zant's squeaked. He actually squeaked, but thankfully Ghirahim glossed over it.

"You were out for quite a bit, you know. I'm so relieved that I haven't lost my touch.”

Relieved?

“Is  _that_ why you teased me so much?"

For whatever reason, such an innocent question drew out a rough laugh from Ghirahim. Zant inhaled deeply and frowned up at him. Why was he acting so strange? 

"No, but...” Ghirahim ran a hand through his hair- his now dry hair. When had that happened? “I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Reputation...?"

"For all demon kind,” Ghirahim said as he smiled down at him. He offered Zant his hand. “We generally don't allow that sort of thing."

As Zant took Ghirahim’s hand and used it to help him sit up, he asked, "You really, truly think I care about that?"

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

Ghirahim’s hand twitched as if he meant to pull it away, but Zant firmly held it. Ghirahim allowed Zant to thread their fingers and settled down in front of him.

"The only thing I truly care about is you being upfront with me. The fact it even happened...” Zant glanced down at their intertwined fingers. “I feel that it must be a great honor."

When Zant glanced up at him, Ghirahim was leaning against his other hand. "It most certainly is, but I can assure you that it won't happen again."

"Ghirahim, I don't care.” He squeezed Ghirahim’s hand, and he could feel him tensing for a brief moment. “As long as you are genuine with me, I do not care."

"And just what are you implying?"

“The way you were laughing earlier and the way you just did... There was a clear difference.”

“Hmm...”

“Am I correct?”

“You’re even more observant than I had anticipated, for even I hadn’t known I was acting differently.”

“That is a rather obtuse way of saying yes...”

“Hmm... My apologies.”

Perhaps it was the desert night chill, but something... Something was definitely wrong. Ghirahim’s hand felt tense in his own, and something about how body language wasn’t as open as earlier. Gradually Zant’s grip faded to the point where Ghirahim was the one doing most of the holding. Zant took in a deep breath, and he could feel the faintest beginnings of tears clinging to his eyes. Shameful, he had to hold back--

“Zant? What’s wrong?”

Weren’t they supposed to be closer afterwards?

Fingers brushed against Zant’s cheek, and Ghirahim guided his gaze back to him. Then, like a prayer, Zant mumbled against Ghirahim’s fingers, “I love you.”

“Ah...” Ghirahim’s soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, but his troubled smile brought him crashing back down. “So you said it again.”

“Ghirahim...”

“Shh, it’s all right. I know it was merely a heat of the moment--”

“No, it is not! I mean it with all my being! I _mean_ it with all my being!”

"By the wretched goddesses, Zant... Do you have _any_ idea what you're saying?”

“I know. I know exactly what I’m saying!” Zant placed his hand over the hand Ghirahim had placed on his cheek. “Do I seem the type who would lie about such things?”

“No, you don’t,” Ghirahim said in a tone Zant couldn’t quite place.

“That is why... I cannot only read into your actions. I need you to say it, but I know I cannot force you.”

Ghirahim hummed in affirmation. Zant's stomach sank, but he didn't look away.

“Only say it when you are ready.”

“I will,” Ghirahim said as he brushed away the tears with his other hand.

“That is all I can ask for, I suppose...”

“I’m sorry.” Ghirahim leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Zant’s forehead. “I didn’t mean to make you feel so distraught again.”

“I know...” Zant sighed as Ghirahim pressed another, this time to his nose. Was he going backwards from before?

“This is new for me as well.”

Another kiss, this time to his heat pits. Yes, Ghirahim definitely was.

“What do you mean?”

“Some of the rumors you’ve likely heard about me do hold some truths to them.” Ghirahim leaned back, but his hands remained as they were, cupping Zant’s face. “I don’t recall ever being in an actual relationship before, nor have I ever wanted to be in one.”

“But you...”

“Yes, I know.”

“Oh... Oh, Ghirahim...”

Given Ghirahim’s actions, it hadn’t even crossed Zant’s mind. Given Ghirahim’s actions, he’d expected Ghirahim to have been in a romantic relationship at least once. Given Ghirahim’s actions, he... Zant’s breath hitched, and just like that, he was crying again. Ghirahim's thumbs rubbed across his cheeks, and Zant trembled as Ghirahim pressed another kiss to his forehead, directly on his runes. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Ghirahim, and to his relief, Ghirahim eased into his touch.

“Zant, please.” Ghirahim kissed him, although it was far, far too brief. “You’re one of the few people I hate to see weeping. But, if you don’t mind me asking, _why_ are you weeping?”

“I feel sorry for you,” Zant whispered against Ghirahim’s lips.

“Don’t be. If you want to know the truth, it hasn’t even been an issue until now.”

“How? How wouldn’t it be?”

“Everything points to our cultures being far different from another. The best we can do is try to understand one another.”

“I...suppose.” Zant’s voice wavered as Ghirahim ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and leaned against Ghirahim’s hand. “Perhaps...we could watch the stars together?”

“Hmm, that’s a marvelous idea. Perhaps we could in the oasis itself? That is, unless you feel the water is too tainted now...”

“No, we... Thanks to you, we got out in time.”

“You’re welcome.” Ghirahim dropped his hands, and Zant just barely bit back a whine at the missing contact.

“Don’t be rude. However, I need to clean myself before...” Zant glanced down at himself in dread. However... “...I'm already clean. How am I clean?”

In lieu of an actual reply, Ghirahim stuck out his tongue. Zant gasped, and Ghirahim licked at his lips.

“Don’t tell me you actually...”

“Well, how else was I supposed to get you clean? You didn’t want the oasis water tainted, after all.”

“I brought along a towel!”

“Oh, you needn’t worry. I would never disrespect your body while you were passed out. All I did was get you clean. But, are you _really_ bothered, or are you simply embarrassed?”

Zant leaned back and ran a hand across his stomach. If Ghirahim hadn’t told him, he would’ve thought he had used the oasis water instead. When he looked over at Ghirahim, Ghirahim gave him an indecent smile.

Of course Ghirahim had licked him clean. Why would that be any bit shocking?

“Well?”

“I would prefer it if you did such things while I was awake.”

“Oh?” Had the moon not been looming behind Ghirahim, his smile would’ve made Zant mistake him for it. “Could that have been a slip of the tongue?”

...No. No, it wasn’t.

“Only do that while I am awake,” Zant said lowly as he leaned forward.

To his surprise, Ghirahim shuddered, and his smile faltered a bit before softening. His eyes widened, although only somewhat, as Zant bridged the space between them. Zant was able to catch the slightest dip of his ear before he kissed him. Zant’s hands moved and braced on Ghirahim’s shoulders, and Ghirahim sighed in return, his eyelashes fluttering.

Zant had only meant for it to be something quick yet deep, but Ghirahim’s fingers curling through his hair kept him there. The louder moan Ghirahim gave at him drawing his tongue along his upper lip definitely kept him from pulling back. His fingers brushed against Ghirahim’s nape, but instead of pulling back, Ghirahim sucked on his tongue. He only faltered when Zant’s thumbs ran across his chin, and even then, he gave yet another encouraging moan. Finally, with enough courage, Zant cupped Ghirahim’s face, and he paid close attention to Ghirahim’s gasping.

“Is this okay?” Zant asked just in case. "I didn't ask earlier because--"

“Oh, Zant...” Ghirahim’s breath danced along Zant’s lips, warm and welcoming. “It most certainly is, so do get back to kissing me.”

Ghirahim’s fingers curled and tugged at his hair, and that was all it took for Zant to initiate another kiss. Unlike Ghirahim, his touches were gentle yet calculating, with his thumb brushing across Ghirahim’s cheek and just barely grazing the diamond beneath his eye. Ghirahim gasped wetly, and just as Zant felt the need to apologize, he flicked his tongue across his bottom lip. His tongue dipped along Zant’s bottom lip and eventually into the notches at the corners of his lips and incited one of the loudest keens Zant had ever given. It was so loud that Ghirahim momentarily leaned back.

“Careful...,” Ghirahim warned, his voice oddly rough. “If you keep that up, you’ll rile me up again...”

“Mm..." Zant leaned forward and noted how Ghirahim's pupils widened at him continuing with his lowered voice. "Do you enjoy it when I speak like this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ghirahim moaned against his lips. “But... Sparingly. Use it _sparingly_ , lest you want me all over you again.”

“I don’t...” Zant noted the brief bit of disappointment flashing over Ghirahim’s face as he leaned back slightly. “...for now.”

Ghirahim pressed his forehead against Zant’s forehead, and his laughter tickled at his lips. Zant inhaled sharply, and a jolt ran through him. Whether or not Ghirahim realized it, warmth radiated through him and his actions, and it was making Zant’s heart seize up.

“I don’t know how, but in such a short period of time, you’ve somehow gotten down driving me absolutely crazy.”

Zant hummed and leaned back. His hands retreated along with him, but Ghirahim’s fingers remained as they were, slowly petting the back of his head. Something flashed in Ghirahim's eyes, and he wavered as if he meant to chase after Zant again. Ghirahim licked his lips and clearly meant to say something more, perhaps even something lewd, but Zant interrupted him.

“I’m a quick learner.”

“Yes, you are, and I am eternally grateful for that. Now, shall we watch the stars?”

“I believe we have but a few hours until sunrise...”

“Hmm, then we'd best hurry.” Ghirahim lowered his hands, and his fingers rubbed in soft circles across Zant’s shoulders.

Zant sighed blissfully, but Ghirahim’s soft chuckle brought him back to attention. “...You keep distracting me.”

“It’s quite difficult to keep my hands to myself, what with how enthusiastic your reactions are.” Ghirahim finally pulled his hands all the way back, and Zant’s body creaked in loss. “I’ll behave, though.”

If this kept up, neither of them would make it back in the water. Zant sighed before he made his way back into the soothing oasis water. Ghirahim snapped his fingers (just how lazy was he?) and joined him. This time, Zant held little hesitation as he wrapped an arm around Ghirahim’s waist. Ghirahim settled against him with a sigh, and Zant’s breathing stuttered a bit as Ghirahim mimicked the action, his arm wrapping comfortably around his waist. Ghirahim's fingers rubbed Zant's hip in light circles, but he behaved otherwise. Why did he have to hesitate so much before?

"Ghirahim..."

"Hmm?"

"To answer your question from before... I'm glad you joined me."

"Does that mean I can join you the next time you come out here?"

"Yes, you are always welcome."

Ghirahim hummed, and for a moment Zant expected Ghirahim to move around and kiss him, but he remained still, comfortably leaning against him. "Zant... Since the stars intrigue you so much, would you like for me to tell you about them? Their names, meanings and such?"

“Please do.”

"Then I'll start with those to the west of us."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for my slowness! Zant will definitely be more confident and in control next time I write nsfw ghirazant! (yes, there will be a next time, and I know exactly how it will go. oh boy)
> 
> also, my tumblr name is the same as my username! please give me all your ghirazant headcanons, because there's a 99% chance I'll actually write them! or just talk to me about ghirazant. either way, thank you for reading!
> 
> seriously, thank you for reading. this damn thing was a monster and took me far too long.
> 
> next chapter is actually an aside with ghirahim and zant shittalking link! I love writing dialogue way too much to pass up the opportunity.


End file.
